Snow plow blades are typically attached to the lower edge of a moldboard, which conventionally is configured in a concave, generally semi-cylindrical shape that is used to displace snow, ice, slush, or another form of frozen water from the path of a vehicle to which the moldboard is mounted. Since the snow plow blade is typically attached to the lower edge of a moldboard, the blade absorbs the brunt of forces created when the moldboard is moved forward and encounters various types of frozen water, gravel and other loose objects, and fixed objects such as manhole covers in the path of the vehicle. In addition, the blade is typically positioned relatively close to the underlying terrain surface so that any irregularities in the terrain surface or any bouncing of the moldboard may result in a forceful contact of the blade with the terrain surface as the moldboard moves forward.
When encountering various sources of resistance, the blade jolts and vibrates which movements are transmitted through the moldboard and to the frame connecting the moldboard to the vehicle, and ultimately to the vehicle operator. The forceful contacts and resulting jolts and vibrations tend to damage the blade itself and tend to weaken the connection of the blade to the moldboard. As such, the performance of the blade deteriorates, and so repairs to the blade and its connection to the moldboard are needed. Further, the jolting and vibrations can cause the blade and moldboard together to move in ways that increase contact of the blade with the road or other terrain surface, thereby exacerbating the problems.